


When Glee Meets Sleepy Hollow

by Sweetiedee



Category: Glee, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Sam and Mercedes goes to visit her first cousins, Abbie and Jenny Mills in Sleepy Hollow, New York and foolishness ensues.





	1. LIMA, OHIO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhiggins/gifts).



> Happy Birthday myhiggins !!! She gave me this prompt a while back and I finally put something together. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own anything that belongs to anyone. Please forgive errors.

  
Lima, Ohio was equipped with two malls, there was the typical all inclusive shopping center, and then there was Lima Mall; which doubled as an under 21 hangout. Mostly teen couples frequented Lima Mall unwilling to risk being spotted by their parents, and Sam and Mercedes were not exceptions. They had chosen to allow their prudish best friends Kurt and Blaine to tag along, a decision they had come to regret.

It was a wonder Kurt's eyes hadn't gotten stuck in the back of his head. For every public display of affection Kurt and Blaine would offer an eye roll and long deep sigh. This continued until Kurt and Blaine reached their limit and let them have it. "If I have to hear, one more time, how much you love Mercy's velvety smooth voice, milk chocolate skin, sexy curves, and lavender scent, I am going to actually scream," Kurt said.

"Yea and we know how much you adore gazing into Sam's mesmerizing green eyes and the way his large maaaagical hands strummed his guitar. Do you have to keep running your hands through his hair while complimenting his 'blonde tresses'? Blaine added.

Their mouths fell open in unison as they received their tongue lashing. What was worse is they knew they were annoying the pair and didn’t care. They had to spent too much time bottling up their feelings, and now that they were out in the open, they couldn’t hold back. "Please, spare me the lecture. You two are no angels. We have been dealing with your deep gazes and shared ahhhs for some time now, and not to mention, all the love songs you two direct at one another. Shame on you for trying to shame us. We'll be at the food court," Mercedes said. She turned on her heels locking arms with Sam guiding them away from the pair.

The loving couple found their way to the food court table farthest back, so they could hold hands and trade lingering glances without being bothered by their shame inducing friends.

Besides, they were celebrating the turn of a week in their official relationship. Why shouldn't they be allowed to fawn all over each other? Regardless of how anyone felt, they continued their exploration. Each moment was spent familiarizing and committing as much to memory as they possibly could. Between Glee, swimming, football, and The God Squad they didn't have much down time, so they had to make weekends and holidays count.

Speaking of short time and holidays made for worse conversation. Sam's speech stuttered as he tried to respond to the news that Mercedes would be leaving town for Christmas break. He had been even less poignant once realizing that Christmas break was less than a week away, and Mercedes would be traveling to Sleepy Hollow, New York to visit her first cousins Abbie and Jenny Mills. He had never heard of the town and was surprised that Mr. Jones would agree to Mercy spending the holidays away from home, but mostly he was just pissed over being denied the coveted uninterrupted alone time with his girlfriend.

As she spoke about the Mills sisters Mercedes gushed and smiled with delight. Her smile was all he needed to taper his disappointment. Unwilling to dampen her happiness over the vacation, he put all plans for protest aside to support his girl, and instead focused on how he could make the time they had great. Only his mind wasn't as forgiving as his heart. Knowing he found it difficult to be without her for a second, he knew that he couldn’t make it an entire two whole weeks, and the emptiness in the pit of his stomach refused to subside.

He had contemplated the notion that he could go with her, and it was the only thing that gave him any relief. Needing desperately to attend the trip, he brainstorms some possibilities to make it happen.

* * *

 

Mercedes placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips before pulling him from the table. "Come on, you promised to help me find some cute sweaters and jeans for the trip," she explained.

"That I did," he said before encircling her in his arms and snagging a kiss to sustain him through the shopping trip. Once the endless assortment of garments were in her sights, she would be too busy shopping for him to get his fix.

 Walking into one of the women’s clothing stores on the strip, Sam pointed out a dress on the far wall. It was a solid purple sweater dress with a thin black belt cinched at the waist. He asked her if she wouldn’t mind trying the dress on and modeling it for him. Mercedes took one look at the dress on the mannequin before giving Sam the side eye. His face reddened as he shrieked out a high pitched, “What? I think you would look really good in it.” Mercedes examine the busty mannequin with the long shapely legs. Then she took in the dress. It was short and clung to the curves of the mannequins bust, hips, and thighs. After a lengthy pause, she turned to him and said, “I just bet you do.” She walked off into the direction of the Jeans.

* * *

 

The couple spent hours shopping, and Sam hadn't complained once. Even when she tried on 10 pairs of copper colored boots, rejected them all before buying the first pair, he still didn’t so much as let a sigh escape his plump lips. And, during the moments where the sales attendant had left to find more styles, he would whisper endearing words, caressing her hand, and put his arms around her waist. He found himself thinking back on the moment he had noticed her singing in the courtyard. This confident, beautiful, scrumptious powerhouse singing with such passion it shook him to the core. And, when she performed during the duets challenge, he knew his feelings were more than platonic adoration. He wanted her, needed her, but in true Mercedes Jones fashion, she had rejected his advances. Hurt, he sought comfort with others, but none had changed his mind about Mercedes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked swooping his bangs from his eye.

"How far we have come, and how I will always be grateful that you agreed to be my girl."

"Aww, you make me blush." She said planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, help me decide... Purple or Pink?"

* * *

 

After Mercedes was tired out from the bustle of shopping, they decided to go for coffee at the Lima Bean. It was there that Sam really focused on weeding out his shortlist of ideas to shorten the distance between him and his girl; he had thought of the perfect plan and he just needed Blaine and Mercedes to get on board. Blaine’s family spent every Christmas in New York with family, so he would ask his mother if he could attend the vacation with the Anderson's. Blaine was his best friend, so he knew that he would help him out, but he wasn’t sure how to get his parents to agree. What would it hurt? He would ask and the worst they could say was no. He told Mercedes and they called Blaine together. When all was agreed, they hung up the phone. Sam felt a lot better knowing that there was a real possibility that everything would work in his favor. They would tell Sam’s parents he was going to be staying with Blaine’s family on the trip, and tell Blaine’s parents that Sam would be staying with family in New York; All the while he and his girlfriend would be living it up in the Big Apple.

* * *

 

Finally, the day had arrived, and it was trickier pulling this coo off. While Sam had said his goodbyes at home, convincing his parents that Blaine was dropping him off at the airport, Mercedes parents insisted on seeing her off. Sam ended up riding with Blaine and trying to avoid Mercedes parents like the plague. All had gone off without a hitch, seeing as Mercedes was running a little behind schedule, and the boys had already gone through the checkpoint.

When he saw her making her way through the crowd his eyes beamed with excitement. He left his carry on unattended with a sleeping Blaine as he pushed through the cluster ambling towards his love. "You made it," he said before scooping her into his arms and dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I needed that. My stomach was in knots. I kept looking back expecting my parents to say, 'I know what you guys are up to' but they didn't and well... I'm glad," she explained.

"Oh, so was I. Totally expected a call from you saying you were found out, and to abort the mission," he said chuckling.

As the minutes passed, they soon were engrossed in conversation and had stop peering over their shoulders.


	2. SLEEPY HOLLOW, NEW YORK

Abbie and Jenny were so excited their favorite little cousin was on her way to visit for Christmas. They had been talking Crane’s ear off about Mercedes nonstop for over a month. He had to admit their excitement caused him to become giddy with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to make acquaintances with the young lady. He had already begun his list of assumptions based on the ladies in his life. He assumed she would be strong willed, brilliant, and possess exceptional beauty. As the days drew nigh, his anticipation bubbled over, so when they suggested he stay home while they went to pick her up, he vehemently disagreed.

* * *

 

Crane was the first out of the vehicle opening the doors for the ladies. There she stood luggage in hand only she wasn’t alone as suspected. She was accompanied by a male friend, and all of them were a little taken aback. “Hmmm, who are you?" Abbie asked. The first to speak up.

"This is my friend Samuel Evans. Sam these are my cousins Abbie and Jenny." Mercedes said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Mills, and you Miss Mills," he said in his southern drawl. "I have heard so much about you, I feel as though I know you," he continued as he shook each Mills hand.

"Hmm, charming. And, where are you staying?" Abbie questioned.

"I have a room at the Extended Stay, ma'am."

"Oh is that so? You can cancel that and stay with us."

"With all do respect, I wouldn’t want to impose," he said with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh, that wasn’t a request, and definitely not an imposition. I cant keep an eye on you two at the Extended Stay," she said looking between the couple.

Crane cleared his throat after politely waiting to be acknowledged, but being rudely ignored. Abbie blinked as she remembered he tagged along. "I'm sorry," she told Crane, as she knew how he had been waiting for this moment. "Mercedes this is my partner Ichabod Crane. Crane this is my cousin Mercedes Jones."

Ichabod took one look at Mercedes, swept his coat jacket back, and bowed to her. Upon rising he gestured for her hand. His long slender digits pulsed and Mercedes placed her dainty hand in his allowing him to press a kiss. Though difficult to see, her cheeks flushed as the heat crept up her body. She thought Sam was a southern gentleman, but this man, this unknown man had cause a momentary bout of amnesia. Had she forgotten Sam was there? Surely she had; it was they only explanation for her standing awestruck with big brown doe eyes, mouth agape and an air of wonderment dancing across her lips. She was forced out of her stupor by Sam’s labored sigh and sequential grunts and groans.

“Who is this guy and why is he slobbering all over my girlfriend?" He turned an accusatory gaze at Mercedes, and she had the good sense to look ashamed! Sam wasn't deterred as his anger seem to grow! “So no one is going to answer me?!”

“OKAY Tall, blonde, and possessive simmer down, Jenny interjected before Sam blew his top.

Abbie grabbed Mercedes by the hand leading her in the direction of the car, leaving Sam and Crane to gather up the luggage. "So, you have a boyfriend now... you didn’t tell me the last time we talked, and why am I just finding out that he was traveling with you?"

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond, but had no real answer for her actions.

"Lighten up Abbie, you know how it is... to be young and in love. And, what a set of soup coolers. The lips on that boy. I have never seen such full lips on a white child."

"Stop, his lips are amazing." She tried to catch the words by slapping a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

Abbie looked scandalized while Jenny cackled at Mercedes slip up.

"See this is why I have to keep an eye on you too."

"Seriously Abbie, did you think they hadn't kissed?" Jenny asked.

"You and I, Ms. Mercy, are going to have a talk later," Abbie declared.

 

* * *

 

"So what are our plans for the evening," Crane asked as he opened the doors for the ladies, while Sam loaded the bags into the trunk.

"KARAOKE," Mercedes and Abbie exclaimed!

"Okay, well you two are excited. Karaoke sounds fun, but Hawley and I have to pick up a rare item we have been waiting on, so we will meet you there are soon as possible," Jenny explained.

"What? You're working? But I just got into town," Mercedes pouted a bit.

"I promise I'll make it up to you with a Girls day tomorrow," Jenny explained.

The promise seemed to pacify her as they continued their planning for the night.

They dropped Jenny off at her trailer before heading to Abbie and Crane's home.

* * *

 

After all the bags were in, Abbie gave them a tour and laid out the ground rules. "okay You will be in Crane's room which is down the hall next to my bedroom. And, you will be over hear in my office on this pull out couch. Crane, will bunk with me, only because I know how much you hate the short couch. There will be no coupling under this roof. Am I clear?"

"Yes," they answered in unison. Sam was beet red and Mercedes skin housed a reddish tint over the embarrassment Abbie had caused.

"Good. Now that everything is settled, you can go unpack.

With all the excitement over house guests, they had forgotten to cook. Abbie blamed Crane and he scoffed at the misdirection. By the time the teens put their belongings away and freshened up, the argument was settled. The had decided to order pizza, and then they would head out to the Karaoke bar.

 

* * *

 

It was 90's duet night at the Karaoke bar and team after team of awful singers had littered the stage. Crane was ready to hear some of the wonderful singing Abbie had bragged about. She said that Mercedes was an excellent singer, and as such he felt it only fair that she would be Abbie's partner in the competition. Abbie wasn’t fooled, he was trying to get out of singing, and she wouldn’t hear of it. She pulled a protesting Crane up on stage, and he was immediately dismayed by the lyrics.

**Must you do the things you do**

**keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know it's me not you**

"What in God's name are they droning about. The boy is not property, he neither belongs to one nor the other."

"Just Sing Crane," Abbie demanded.

 **The. Boy. Is. Mine -** He sang flatly.

Sam and Mercedes were warming up their vocals with the jam as Crane started to protest the song. They fell into a fit of giggles over what they deemed a lovers quarrel. When the song was over they were up next.

When Abbie heard the intro to Nobody, she looked around in disbelief. Theses kids were trying to kill her. To her surprise, Crane is swaying to the beat. Has everyone lost their minds? Or was she being too high strung? But when same body rolled against Mercedes backside while crooning "Who can love you like me?" She knew she hadn't been vocal enough. She jumped from her seat prepared to snatch the hormonal teen off her baby cousin, but Crane pulled her back.

"Let them be, treasure." There Witness bond was saving him tonight. Crane's embrace calmed her, lulling her into a false sense of peace and tranquility, because as soon as he releases her the rage comes back full force. Luckily the song is over and the smiling couple are beaming with pride. She watches as Crane fawns over her angelic like voice, and he has the nerve to give Sam dap on a performance well done. She leans in to warn Crane that they would discuss his negligence later. Then it's Abbie and Mercedes turn to tear up the stage. They bring down the house with Lady Marmalade, and the guys are much appreciative of the sultry way they move about the stage. Sam and Crane both huddle at the foot of the stage daring any guys to approach.

* * *

 

They were having such a great time that no one noticed the mysterious creature in the back of the club. He had studied them enough to know that the adults were friends and the fool hearted teens didn’t stand a chance. He shot his arrows creating a puff of smoke. When the dust settled he was outside watching the patrons scrambling to understand what had happened.

Abbie and Crane felt their Spidey senses tingling as the room went up in smoke. It looked liked the work of witchcraft although they wished to God that they were wrong. Unable to explain the happenings the owner decided to close down for the night. They look around a bit more trying to unearth the demon that was surely behind it, but turn up empty handed. The resign to head home, only Sam seems a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Sam, What's wrong," Mercedes asks feeling slightly on edge.

"Ok guys, lets get out of here. Maybe the dust is attacking his respiratory system, and the fresh air will clear it up," Crane offered.


	3. Teen Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod fears there is more to the smoke, while Abbie tries to ignore her Witness intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reading.

By the time they made it outside Sam's breathing had evened out. The problem was seemingly solved, so they decided to drive home in lieu of a trip to the emergency room. "Oh my gosh that was so much fun. Well, until that weird smoke came out of nowhere. I wonder what that was," Mercedes said.   

"Me too. It was unexpected. BAM, smoke everywhere. They really need to get that fixed,” Sam added rubbing at his eye.  

"We’ll be gone before they figure it out. I’m relieved that you're okay," Mercedes said. They shifted a little closer in their seats feeling restricted by the safety belts. They gave up trying to cuddle settling for entwining their fingers.   

* * *

 Abbie and Ichabod remained quiet as they mulled over the possibility that the smoke or gas was something more than a coincidence. The knots in their stomachs was evidence of how much they feared the worst was yet to come, and it was a struggle to hide the inclination to act as the Witnesses. Crane's fingers drummed against the gear shift, and Abbie reached over to still the gesture. When their hands connected, the knots began to untangle and swarm in their belly's. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that was far more welcome than the sick feeling they had moments prior. Crane let out a sigh melding into his seat, letting their bond ease the burdens.  

* * *

It was already after midnight, and Abbie was ready to call it a night. They had taken turns showering off the weirdness of the day and sat trading stories on the sofa. “Okay, it’s late, I’m tired so let's break it up. Time for bed,” Abbie says. Ichabod murmured and groaned at the mention of bedtimes for the teens. Besides, he was enthralled in the retelling of Sam and Mercedes' modern day courtship. It was like they were a social experiment- the way he soaked in every detail. But, when Abbie leaned back cutting her eyes in his direction, he relented and bid them good night.    

* * *

Mercedes and Sam watched impatiently as Ichabod and Abbie turned the corner. Abbie had allowed them five minutes alone to say goodnight and had threatened bodily harm if they so much as used tongue during their good night kisses. When they were sure they were alone she tugged at Sam's shirt pulling him down to meet her lips. As his lips settled on hers, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he moaned against her mouth. He pulled her flush against his body allowing his large hands to palm her backside causing her sleep shirt to ride up a bit. She felt just right in his embrace- perfect and completely his. She reached back pulling his hands up above her waist as she continued kissing his slightly parted lips.   

"HEY, 30 SECONDS WARNING," Abbie yelled!   

They chuckled at the interruption and Mercedes pulled back a bit. "Dang, she is strict," Sam said.   

"Abbie doesn't play, so I suggest a quick peck before I head down the hall.   

"You're so beautiful. I'll dream about you. Say you'll dream about me, Mercy?" He asked while massaging her hand.   

"I will. Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams," she said.  

"Oh, they will be," he said. He held onto her hand until she was out of reach. With each step, she took away from him, he felt a nauseating somersault in his belly. And, when she was halfway down the hall, he stumbled back falling onto the let-out bed.   

* * *

 

“What happened,” Abbie asked as she gawked at the thermometer.   

Sam was sick with fever, delirium, and sweat. “I don’t know what could have happened. He was fine a minute ago, and his mother doesn’t know he’s here. Oh man, oh man, we’re gonna be in so much trouble,” Mercedes said shaking her hands and gnawing at her bottom lip.   

“WHAT? TELL ME I DIDN’T HEAR THAT CORRECTLY. SHE DOESN’T KNOW THAT HE’S HERE WITH YOU? THE ANSWER BETTER BE ‘YES, ABBIE, YOU HEARD ME INCORRECTLY. HIS MOTHER KNOWS EXACTLY WHERE HER SICK SON IS. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? MY GOD, TEENAGERS.” Abbie was on a rampage after hearing Mercedes confession.   

“Lieutenant, if I may, allow me to get to the bottom of this. I believe she means here at our home and not at the Extended Stay. Is that assumption accurate?” He watched as Mercedes shook her head in the negative. “Where does his mother think he is?” Crane asked.  

“Syracuse," Mercedes admitted.  

"Dear God, have you no honor?" Crane started in, and Abbie was not pleased he stopped her tirade to begin his own.   

"I know, we know. We shouldn’t have lied. What are we going to do?" She was visibly upset and Abbie didn’t want to push her further.   

"Get a cool towel and place it on his head. I'll give him some Tylenol. If that doesn’t bring his fever down then we'll take him to the emergency." She hoped it wouldn’t come to that but she wasn’t convinced.   

* * *

 

After an hour, Sam's fever reduced, and he drifted off to sleep. Mercedes stayed to keep watch while Crane and Abbie headed off to bed. Jenny had since arrived and was taking watch over the teenage couple while Abbie and Crane got some sleep.  

Crane and Abbie made their way to her bedroom. Crane pulled out the sofa bed as she prepared to lie in her own.  

"I fear there is more afoot than meets the eye," Crane said.  

"Look, people get sick. He was on a plane and probably got some airborne disease from the crowd of strangers. I'm just hoping he feels better in the morning." She plopped down on the bed as Crane sat on the chair gazing longingly at the Queen sized plush mattress. Her eyes drifted over to the pull-out couch's thin sad excuse for a mattress, and she felt his pain. "Fine, you can sleep with me, but only for tonight. In the morning, we will go out to buy a more comfortable mattress. Maybe a bed for the basement. Lord knows, I never thought we would have so many guests that we would need further accommodations," She fell back on the pillow with a sigh.   

"Umm aren't you forgetting something?" He asked handing her the silk scarf to protect her hair.  

"Thanks, Crane. You spoil me," she said tying it around her messy bun. She had allowed Mercedes to play in her hair thus leaving them with matching buns for bed.   

"Your hair looks cute-Youthful, fun," he said as he climbed in bed. He lay on his side teetering the line that marks Abbie's side of the bed.    

He skims the length of her turning away when he meets her eyes. “Crane, stop being weird. Good night, she says turning off the lamp.   

* * *

He tries and fails at falling to sleep. He was sure it had something to do with lying so close to such a beautiful woman. Not just any woman, but Abbie, his lieutenant, his partner, his friend, his lo- She periodically tossed in her sleep and he wondered what was in her dreams. His body jerked slightly as she tossed landing her arm across his stomach. He laid still hoping that she wouldn’t wake from her slumber. When he was sure she was fast asleep, he scooted a bit closer enjoying the warmth of her body. He closed his eyes intent on getting some rest when he heard a crash.   

He and Abbie jumped to attention heading towards the door. He moves in front of Abbie and she scoffs. He peeks out to see Sam quietly picking up the pieces of a broken glass. “Crane, you can go back to bed. I’ll give him the broom and be right back,” she says heading towards the pantry. When he looked up at her a smile spread across his face. There was something different in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Abbie, have I told you how sexy you are.  You have a beautiful voice, milk chocolate skin, and curves," he said inching in closer.   

"Little boy, that is highly inappropriate. I don’t know what games you're playing, but you had better learn some respect, right quick."

"Awww that hurts my feelings. Well, you know, little boys like to play games of show and tell. "I'll show you mine, and you can tell all about it."

She couldn't believe this was coming from the well mannered boy she was introduced to.

"This is your final warning. Back up," she said. He ignores her warning pouncing on her like a lioness on a gazelle. He aims for her lips but the kiss lands on her cheek. Abbie sees his green eyes flash black before. And, it all makes sense. She put him in a chokehold.

"Crane, JENNY," she called out for assistance. In an instant, they were both at her side. Crane picked him up and lay him on the couch, wondering what happened.   

Abbie took a deep breath opening and closing her mouth in bewilderment. "He is somehow possessed. Don't look at me like that. He was clearly not in control. I had to take him down before things went further," she said running her hand down her face.   

"The gas," Crane said. Their thoughts on the same wavelength. It must have been spelled with magic, but why wasn't anyone else affected.  

They turned on the news to see if there were any reports. Jenny checked the police scanner, while Abbie checked the phones. "Nope, nothing.   

"Maybe the demon can only possess one person at a time?"  

"What symptoms does he possess," Crane asked.   

Abbie began to shift looking to Mercedes who had ventured in to see what all the commotion was about. She walked over to Sam rubbing her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong with him?"  

"He'll be okay... umm he just... well he started feeling bad again, but nothing a little medication won't take care of. Crane, let me talk to you for a second," Abbie asked. She didn't want Mercedes to overhear their conversation. Poor Sam, he has no idea what came over him, she thought.   

Once inside Abbie's bedroom, she filled him in on crush-gate and the accompanying black eyes.  "What are we going to do? Have you ever encountered this? we have to get that demon out of that child, Now." She bounced around a bit as if she was gearing up for a fight. She shook out her shoulders trying to de-stress and think with a clear head. These silly love-sick teens would be in a world of trouble if she couldn't fix this.   

Crane sift through his memories trying to recall, and he remembers a tale, but he needs more information to be sure, "What we need is some coffee and a trip to the archives. Let's go."

 

 

 

 


End file.
